7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
It Takes Two, Baby
It Takes Two, Baby is the 3rd season premiere of "7th Heaven" that aired on September 21, 1998. Summary Only three months along in her pregnancy, Annie is depressed with her significant weight gain while attention-starved Ruthie is starting to feel a little pregnant herself; Mary makes Lucy jealous by attracting lots of men; Matt decides to share an apartment with three women; Simon's girlfriend starts exhibiting strange behavior; Eric tries desperately to plan the perfect 20th anniversary celebration for Annie. Trivia *In this episode, it says Annie is 3 months pregnant. She found out she was pregnant on May 11. This episode aired on September 21st. Therefore, she would have been 4 months pregnant. Quotes :Matt (to Eric): I just want to know if Mom is feeling any better? :Eric: She can't fit into her pants, she's not gonna be happy until she can. Meanwhile, I have to find some place to take her for our 20th anniversary that's appropriately romantic, yet doesn't remind her that I'm the one that got her too big to fit in her pants. I've been down this road five times and it's a long cranky road. :Matt: I remember when you put on a few pounds you were cranky too. :Eric: Yeah, but that was different. I wasn't providing a nurturing environment for a developing human being. And I have to say if I were... I think I be thrilled. I'd be elated... I'd be... :Annie: Miserable. You know, you think you know what it's like, but you don't, you really don't. You know nothing. :Eric: Nothing. :Eric (to Ruthie): You know, maybe your tummy will be feeling better by lunchtime. Mommy's always is. :Ruthie: Give me an extra paper bag, just in case it isn't. :Simon: Just in case what isn't? :Ruthie: My morning sickness. :Simon: Oh, give it up! You're not sick, you're not tired, and you're not fat. You're just trying to get attention. :Ruthie: MOMMY! (runs upstairs) :Simon: (to Eric) Yeah. Whenever they're hurt, they run to Mommy, even when Dad is standing right there. :Annie: How is that I'm the one who has to watch every single morsel of food that I put into my mouth, and yet those crumbs turn into pounds and more pounds and more pounds, despite the fact that I've already puked most of what I've eaten the day before by the time I get out of bed the next morning? :Ruthie: Yeah, we're fat and we're sick. :Annie: And tired you know I'm really, really tired. It's not like having a baby at 20 or 30, I'm... :Ruthie: Old. :Annie: And I've got six months to go. Six more months. Six months of trying to wear clothes that make me look... :Eric: Like you're having a baby. Our baby. :Ruthie: Yeah, our big fat baby. :Annie: Yeah, she's right. You know that I was 7 months pregnant with Matt before I was in maternity clothes. And now, at 3 months, look at me. I'm fat. I'm old. I'm tired. And I'm fat. :Ruthie: Yeah, I can't get in nothing of mine, neither. :Eric: You can't get into anything, Ruthie, you don't fit into your clothes because you're getting bigger and that's because you're getting older. :Ruthie: Yeah, just like Mommy. :Eric (to Annie): It's going to be okay. :Annie: It's not gonna be okay! It's only gonna get worse. I'm only gonna get fatter, and older, and tireder, and fatter! Then, when I'm at my oldest and tiredest and fattest, then I have to give birth to my fattest baby ever, probably with the world record head! :Ruthie: Yeah. If you ask me, the only thing you daddies have to do to make a baby is the fun part. :Matt, Mary, Lucy & Simon: Happy anniversary! :Eric: Do you think we should tell them? :Mary: Tell us what? :Annie: We're having twins! Category:Episodes Category:season 3